videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Universal Studios Theme Parks Adventure 2
Universal Studios Theme Parks Adventures 2 '''is a 2019 video game, developed and published by Kemco for the Nintendo GameCube. It's a sequel to the 2001 game, Universal Studios Theme Parks Adventure. This time set in the Universal Studios Florida park and it's next door park, Universal's Islands of Adventure. Like the previous game, the object is to complete mini-games based on the real-life attractions at the park, only this time on the new attractions that replaced the old ones. Gameplay Like the previous game, the object is to collect stamps by going on the rides of the park. The player can collect points by picking up and throwing out trash into trash cans and shaking hands with costumed characters. Also like the previous game, Woody Woodpecker is the host of the game, and also has a Universal Studios quiz game of film-released questions and a puzzle game and memory match game. Mini-Games '''Universal Studios Florida * Despicable Me Minion Mayhem: The kid the player plays as volunteers to become a minion. After the kid gets zapped by Dr. Nefario's Minion Ray and gets transformed into a minion, Gru's adopted daughters Margo, Edith and Agnes train the player what minions do. The player controls a pod-like vehicle the minion turned kid is in and steers it to avoid obstacles, dodge other minions and collect minion gadgets to use. * Shrek: Princess Fiona is kidnapped by Lord Farquaad's Ghost. The kid the player plays as must help Shrek and Donkey rescue her. First, the player steers the onion carriage through the scary forest to chase Thelonious' Horse, then make their way through the haunted graveyard and then fly the Dragon to get away from the stone Dragon after Farquaad brings it to life. * Race Through New York Starring Jimmy Fallon: The kid the player plays as goes on the wild Race Through New York with Jimmy Fallon himself. Jimmy and the kid start in the studio in Tonight Rider Cars and when the man with the flag shouts, "GO!", the kid and Jimmy race out of the studio and race through different parts of New York City. And the player must make their kid avoid obstacles on the roads, and can collect power ups to use during the race. If the player's kid wins the race, they'll win the Jimmy Fallon Stamp, if Jimmy wins, the kid fails the game and is given the option to try again or not. * Revenge of the Mummy: TBA * Fast & Furious: Supercharged: The kid jumps into his or her own fast car and must get away from Owen Shaw. The player controls the car the kid drives and races down the road with Dom, Hobbs, Roman and Letty, in determined to get away from Shaw. While driving, the player must avoid missiles, helicopter drones shooting and Shaw's vehicles. If the kid's car takes to much damage, the game is over and the player's given an option to try again or not. * Fear Factor: TBA * Men in Black Alien Attack: The kid gets into MIB Training. The kid sits in an MIB Car and holds a laser gun. As the car rolls through New York, the kid then must shot as many aliens attacking the city as fast as they can. The more aliens they shot, the more points they get. * The Simpsons Ride: The kid and the Simpsons are the first ones to try out the new Upsy-Downsy, Spins-Aroundsy, Teen-Operated Thrill Ride at Krustyland. But Sideshow Bob plans to use the ride to kill the Simpson Family as his revenge for foiling him. The player must control the Krusty Themed Roller Coaster Car with the kid in it as it goes down the roller coaster following the Simpsons' roller coaster car, and then crashes through many Krustyland ride attractions. The player could either make the coaster car tip left or right, to avoid broken gaps on the coaster track. If there's a broken gap on the left side of the track, the player must tilt the vehicle to the right to avoid it. If there's a broken gap on the right side of the track, the player must tilt the vehicle to the left to avoid it. * E.T. Adventure: The kid must help E.T. get back home to the Green Planet which is dying and needs E.T.'s Magic Healing Touch to save it. As the bicycle the kid rides with E.T. in it's basket flies in the air, the player must control it in many directions. They must avoid the scientists trying to capture E.T. and other obstacles along the way. The player can also fly the bike through floating rings to score points. The bike starts out in the forest at night, then flies over the city, into outer space and then on the Green Planet so E.T. can save it. * Transformers: The kid rides on Evac the Autobot to evacuate the city being attacked by evil Transformer Bots trying to steal the AllSpark. On the first level, the kid rides on Evac in his vehicle form and the player must steer him down the road and avoid obstacles on the road and evil Transformer Bots. On the second level, Evac rolls up into his bot form and the kid rides him while running down the road. While running, Evac can fight enemy bots and can jump over obstacles. On the third and final level, Evac rolls back into his vehicle form and must avoid obstacles and evil bots again. * Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringotts: The kid rides in a Gringotts Mine Cart to escape from Gringotts with Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. The player controls the mine cart with the kid riding in it, by tilting the cart left or right, or making it jump. If there's an object on the track, the player must make the cart jump. If there's a broken gap on the left side of the track, the player must make the cart tilt right, if there's a broken gap on the right side of the tack, the player must tilt the cart left. Sometimes, the cart approaches a fork in the tracks and the player must choose with track to take. One of the tracks is a safe track with less obstacles on it, and the other is a dangerous track with lot's of obstacles and broken gaps on the track that the kid's cart must avoid quickly. If the player makes the kid's cart jump by mistake, it goes down the dangerous track where the player must quickly avoid the obstacles and broken gaps on the track. If the cart hits something, it gets damaged, if it's damage meter goes all the down to zero, the game is over and the player is given a choose to try again or not. Universal's Islands of Adventure * Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey: The kid rides on a broomstick and flies with Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermine Granger and must avoid fire breathing dragons, giant spiders, the whomping willow and ghosts along the way. The player steers the kid's broomstick in any direction and could collect collectables floating in the air to use certain magic spells and to score points and must avoid things that could make the kid's heath meter go down. * Hagrid's Magical Creatures Motorbike Adventure: TBA * Jurassic Park: TBA * Skull Island: Reign of Kong: TBA * Popeye and Bluto's Bilge-Rat Barges: The kid rides in a round raft down a river joining Popeye the Sailor Man to save Olive Oyl from Bluto. The player must steer the kid's raft down the river avoiding obstacles floating in the water and collecting collectables along the way. * Dudley Do-Right's Ripsaw Falls: The kid rides in a log boat and rows it down a river through Wontyabe mine, a cave, an outdoor sawmill and other places (featured in the actual ride). The player must avoid obstacles floating in the water and can collect collectables along the way, and must escape with Dudley Do-Right from the evil Snidely Whiplash. * Poseidon's Fury: TBA * The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man: TBA * The Cat in the Hat: TBA Stamps to Win There are 22 Stamps to win in order to win the game. You win them by winning the mini-games in each ride attraction in both Universal Theme Parks. * Despicable Me Stamp (Gets earned by winning the Despicable Me Minion Mayhem Game) * Shrek Stamp (Gets earned by winning the Shrek 4D Game) * Jimmy Fallon Stamp (Gets earned by winning the Race Through New York Starring Jimmy Fallon Game) * The Mummy Stamp (Gets earned by winning the Revenge of the Mummy Game) * Fast & Furious Stamp (Gets earned by winning the Fast & Furious: Supercharged Game) * Fear Factor Stamp (Gets earned by winning the Fear Factor Live Game) * Men in Black Stamp (Gets earned by winning the Men in Black Alien Attack Game) * The Simpsons Stamp (Gets earned by winning The Simpsons Ride Game) * E.T. Stamp (Gets earned by winning the E.T. Adventure Game) * Transformers Stamp (Gets earned by winning the Transformers: The Ride 3D Game) * Gringotts Stamp (Gets earned by winning the Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringotts Game) * Hogwarts Castle Stamp (Gets earned by winning the Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey Game) * Hagrid's Hut Stamp (Gets earned by winning the Hagrid's Magical Creatures Motorbike Adventure Game) * Jurassic Park Stamp (Gets earned by winning the Jurassic Park River Adventure) * King Kong Stamp (Gets earned by winning the Skull Island: Reign of Kong Game) * Popeye and Bluto Stamp (Gets earned by winning the Popeye and Bluto's Bilge-Rat Barges Game) * Dudley Do-Right Stamp (Gets earned by winning the Dudley Do-Right's Ripsaw Falls Game) * Poseidon Stamp (Gets earned by winning the Poseidon's Fury Game) * Spider-Man Stamp (Gets earned by winning The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man Game) * The Cat in the Hat Stamp (Gets earned by winning The Cat in the Hat Game) * Quiz Stamp (Gets earned by winning the winning the Quiz Game) * Universal Studios Stamp (Gets earned by finding all the letters that spell out Universal Studios in both parks) Characters to shake hands with * Shake Hands with Gru * Shake Hands with Minions ** Dave ** Kevin ** Bob ** Stuart * Shake Hands with Shrek and Donkey * Shake Hands with Princess Fiona * Shake Hands with Jimmy Fallon * Shake Hands with Optimus Prime and Bumblebee * Shake Hands with Dominic Toretto * Shake Hands with Luke Hobbs * Shake Hands with Agent J * Shake Hands with Worm Alien * Shake Hands with The Simpsons ** Homer Simpson ** Marge Simpson ** Bart Simpson ** Lisa Simpson ** Maggie Simpson * Shake Hands with Krusty the Clown * Shake Hands with Sideshow Bob * Shake Hands with E.T. * Shake Hands with Doc Brown * Shake Hands with Marty McFly * Shake Hands with Barney, BJ and Baby Bop * Shake Hands with Fievel the Mouse * Shake Hands with Curious George, Ted Shackleford (the Man with the Yellow Hat) and Kayla the Elephant * Shake Hands with Nickelodeon Characters ** SpongeBob SquarePants ** Jimmy Neutron ** Goddard ** Timmy Turner ** Cosmo and Wanda ** Poof ** The Rugrats ** Arnold Shortman the Football-Headed Kid * Shake Hands with Beetlejuice * Shake Hands with DreamWorks Characters ** Hiccup ** Toothless ** Alex the Lion ** Marty the Zebra ** Gloria the Hippo ** Melman the Giraffe ** King Julien ** Po the Kung Fu Panda ** Poppy the Troll * Shake Hands with Scooby-Doo and the Mystery Gang ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Velma Dinkley ** Daphne Blake ** Fred Jones * Shake Hands with Hagrid * Shake Hands with the Gringotts Head Goblin * Shake Hands with Blue the Velociraptor * Shake Hands with Popeye * Shake Hands with Dudley Do-Right * Shake Hands with Spider-Man * Shake Hands with Captain America * Shake Hands with The Incredible Hulk * Shake Hands with The Cat in the Hat * Shake Hands with The Lorax * Shake Hands with The Grinch * Shake Hands with Thing 1 and Thing 2 Category:Video Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Mini games Category:The Simpsons Category:Transformers Category:Harry Potter Category:Shrek Category:Nickelodeon Category:Spider-Man Category:Dreamworks Category:Popeye Category:Sequels Category:Marvel